heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeffwang16
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LifeMusic Wiki:Countdown to Music's Biggest Night! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 23:52, January 30, 2012 Religious I'm not trying to be a pain, or to say something in Fred's place, but I thought I should state my peace on what you stated on Fred's talk page. You asked Fred not to be over-religious in his interview, but this is a Christian site. I wouldn't go to a secular site and ask them to be more Christian, so I don't know how you can come here and ask us to be less religious in the interview. Fred was asked to do the interview, and he was not told that he could only do it a certain way. I will let Fred make up his own mind about how to handle this, but for my money's worth, I don't appreciate your statement on that.—[[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 01:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't appreciate people putting secular stuff on a non-secular site. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 01:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Was that why I was blocked? I was under the impression that we could add in contemporary Christian albums that were nominated for the Grammy. Is that not the case?—[[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 01:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::No Christian album was nominated as Best Album. There are only five. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 01:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very well. I understand that now. However, why is there an "Keep the list going" spot under it? Shouldn't that be removed if there is not to be more added to it?—[[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 02:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I can't myself. I've tried protecting the page, but that didn't work. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I apologize for the confusion on that part, then. However, I would suggest that you place some sort of message either on the page itself, on a site notice, or on new users' talk pages so that someone else doesn't get confused on that section as I did.—[[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']](There'll be another time) 02:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I can't really do so on the Top 10 List itself, but I can make a compromise. I'm sorry about your experience. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks Cal. Yeah, first off, none of the questions really required anything "overly religious." Secondly, it's CHRISTIAN music. The whole point is that it worships the CHRISTIAN God. Only CHRISTIANS will really care about the Best Contemporary CHRISTIAN Album category, so I doubt me being overly religious will offend anyone. And if it did, so what? That's the point of freedom of speech. I shouldn't have to worry about what other people think. But nevertheless, there is nothing really "religious" in the interview, which was finished before you sent me that message anyway. And I mean all this in the most respectful of manners btw. God bless. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::May Buddha and God bless. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 03:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC)